1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solenoid arrangement comprising at least one excitation coil and an armature arranged concentrically relative to the excitation coil and axially movable when the excitation coil is supplied with current, wherein the excitation coil is at least partially surrounded by a magnetizable cup-shaped housing part open at one axial side and wherein the open side can be covered for further closing the magnetic circuit by a magnetizable yoke, and wherein the solenoid arrangement is closed off by a housing cover. The invention also relates to a control member for affecting fluid flow. The invention moreover relates to a method for producing a solenoid arrangement comprising at least one excitation coil and an armature arranged concentrically relative to the excitation coil and axially movable when the excitation coil is supplied with current, wherein the excitation coil is at least partially surrounded by a magnetizable cup-shaped housing part open at one axial side and wherein the open side can be covered for further closing the magnetic circuit by a magnetizable yoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switchable solenoid arrangements of the aforementioned kind serve for effecting different switching states of, for example, valves or other functional elements. The solenoid arrangements can be used, for example, in mobile environments such as motor vehicles. For example, in the case of motor vehicles, a typical application is valve control wherein the valve slide can rotate together with a camshaft. Therefore, high seal-tightness requirements must be fulfilled for enabling oil lubrication in the area of the armature of the solenoid arrangement.
Such solenoid arrangements are to be connected mechanically to the internal combustion engine, wherein according to the prior art steel housings with attachment flanges are provided which enclose the armature and the sealing sleeve surrounding it, the inner excitation coil, and the yoke. The steel housing however increases the weight greatly and causes relatively high component costs.